


With Must'lid Tread

by Small_Hobbit



Series: The Ocelot Collection [54]
Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-07-31 05:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20110207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: The Ferret is rehearsing a birthday serenade.





	With Must'lid Tread

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SCFrankles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SCFrankles/gifts).

The Ferret appeared on the stage, swirled his cape and began to sing:  
_With must’lid tread_  
_I creep up to my goal_  
He stumbled, trod on his cape, and flew across the stage.

Aemelia’s voice in the background continued:  
_I have some thread  
So I can mend the hole_

Mouselet joined in:  
_No hope at all  
He’s landed on his drum_

They duetted:  
_It broke his fall  
We’re going to have to hum_

They came onto the stage, Mouselet blowing a miniature paper and comb, Aemelia with a paw to her mouth as if playing a trumpet.

The Ferret struggled back onto his feet and joined the other two, as they sang:  
_We’re here, to wish you well_  
_It’s your birthday to-day_  
_ So we’re singing Hooray_  
_ Ferret, there’s no need to yell_  
_ I can hear you quite well_

The Ferret ignored the complaint and began the final verse:  
_We’re here, to sing our song_  
_It’s your birthday to-day_  
_ So we’re singing Hooray_  
_ Just be glad it’s not too long_  
_ Even though it’s gone quite wrong_

Mouselet and Aemelia looked at each other.

“It’ll be fine,” the Ferret said. “We just need a little more practice.”

“We can’t repair your drum,” Mouselet said. “You put your paw through it.”

“That’s all right,” the Ferret replied. “I was thinking of playing the bugle.”


End file.
